


Long Live the Queen

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Prostitution, Sex, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen's Tease.  The hottest new strip club on the Citadel, owned and operated by a mysterious individual know only as "The Queen", and possibly the center of a new major prostitution ring.  But no matter how hard C-Sec and the Alliance investigate, they haven't been able to gather any hard evidence.  They now have but one choice.  They must send someone undercover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Live the Queen - Chapter 1

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Long Live the Queen – Chapter 1 **

It was once said that the Wards of the Citadel were the cultural heart of the galaxy. That is true. All walks of life are gathered there, living their lives as they see fit. But the heart has its dark corners. And so do the Wards.

In one of the darker, seedier corners of Zakera Ward a new strip club opened up called The Queen’s Tease. It is run by a mysterious individual known only as “the Queen”. No one knows who she is or even if she really is a she. However the name is a good bet.

On the surface it seems like any other strip club. Drinks are served while woman in various stages of undress danced the night away as horny men (and sometimes women) looked on. However, ever since it opened there have been rumors that the club is really a front for a big prostitution ring. Wealthy VIP clients disappear into “private rooms” in the back of the club and come out much happier than anyone else in the club. There have been reports of women working in and around the club mysteriously disappearing. Naturally C-Sec is investigating but they are turning up nothing. Several undercover officers are sent in disguised as customers to try and talk or bribe their way into the backroom. However all of the employees at the club are fiercely loyal to the Queen and none of them are of any help.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

One evening at the club all the customers gathered around the central stage to take in an eyeful of the newest dancer. This asari wore thigh-high black boots, arm length black gloves and a bikini that barely covered her most private parts. She swayed her hips in tune with the music and made full use of the pole in the middle of the stage. She danced with her back to the crowd for a while, shaking her ass at them, but as the music changed tune she turned to face them. Her face was covered with makeup to help conceal her identity but those who knew her well could still spot her. It was Liara.

Through her Shadow Broker work Liara had become close friends with Commander Bailey of C-Sec. He would often do a few favors for her in exchange for a few favors in the future. He just called in a big one. Trying to crack this prostitution ring was driving him crazy. He called upon Liara for help, hoping that she either had any information that could help or any agents she could spare to assist. Somehow the employees of the club knew the identities of every officer at C-Sec. Liara did more than lend him an agent. She volunteered to help herself. Many of the missing person reports surrounding this club involved asari. Liara would not stand by and see her own people subjected to that.

She used makeup and face paint to alter her appearance. Despite her adventures with Commander Shepard her face wasn’t as widely known as you may think. This coupled with her disguise would help her infiltrate the club as a dancer and hopefully lead her to concrete proof of the prostitution ring inside. She took the name Lana T’Loa and got herself hired.

Liara slid her back down the pole and spread her legs for the audience, flashing at them her barely covered Azure. Credits rained down on the stage from customers very happy with what they saw. Liara spun around the pole so she was still squatting down and facing the audience. She wrapped her tips around the pole and slid up it like she was giving it a titfuck. Even more credits rained down on her.

She continued her dance until the music ended. She was met with applause and grumbles of disappointment because the show was over. She stepped off the stage and made her way over to the bar. The bartender was in charge of handing out assignments. He told “Lana” where her next customer, a turian, was waiting. Liara smiled at him and made her way over, keeping a careful eye on her surroundings.

She recognized several men at the club tonight as VIPs. They would often sit out front to work themselves up with a show before a stripper escorted them into the backroom. Only a select few strippers were allowed to escort VIPs, ones Liara was confident were taking part in the activities back there. She had to earn everyone’s trust before she could be invited back there. And to do that she required a lot of satisfied customers.

She found her turian customer and started a private dance for him. He watched her wide-eyed and jaw hanging open, unable to believe his luck that the beautiful Lana was dancing just for him. She sat on his lap and began grinding him while he ran his hands up and down her back. He tried to undo her top but she stopped him, reminding him that it was against the rules. That deflated him pretty quick. Despite this he left a very satisfied customer. He paid the bartender his tab, gave Liara a glowing review and left.

It was time for Liara’s break so she went into the locker room. She made her way past the other strippers on break to her locker. She opened it and pulled out a towel to dry herself. Dancing was very tiring and with the hot lights of the club it was very easy to break out in a sweat. Liara had to be careful about this because it could ruin her makeup and blow her disguise. There was no telling when someone who could recognize would walk in. She dried off her body and examined her face in the mirror. She took some makeup out and touched up parts of her disguise. Just as she finished up and was closing her locker one of the human strippers walked up to her.

**???:** “Lana?”

**Liara:** “What is it, Lisa?”

This was a very important moment. Lisa was one of the VIP escorts. She had never spoken to Liara before. This could be the chance she was waiting for!

**Lisa:** “I’ve got some excellent news for you! The Queen is very satisfied with your work. In fact…she was wondering if you’d be interested in making a little more money…”

This was it! She was finally being invited into the backroom! She could finally get some hard evidence to crack the prostitution ring!

**Liara:** “Of course! I’m always looking for more money!”

**Lisa:** “Good! Now come with me.”

Lisa led Liara back out into the club and around to the entrance to the backroom. She pulled back the curtain and let Liara go in first. Four more strippers were waiting for them in a small dark room with another curtain on the other side. All of them were dressed like her but without the bikini. Their breasts and pussies were on full display and they made no attempt to hide them. All of them also had holo-collars around their necks.

Liara heard two beeping noises and felt something around her neck. Lisa had slipped a holo-collar onto both of them.

**Liara:** “What’s this?!”

**Lisa:** “It’s part of our uniform, those of us who work the backroom. We lose some pieces of clothing but gain another. The Mistress insists we always wear them back here.”

**Liara:** “The Mistress?”

**Lisa:** “The Queen’s right hand. She only works the backroom, never the front of the club. She makes sure our most valued customers get the absolute _best_ service from us…”

The other strippers giggled. Liara didn’t understand what was so funny. This was the first she heard about this Mistress. Liara had to be cautious. She had no idea what this collar was for or what this Mistress would do.

Just then the other curtain pulled back and a shadowy figure appeared, her face concealed by the darkness. She wore the same boots and gloves at them and nothing else, not even the collar. One thing Liara noticed was the enormity of her tits. They were like two huge melons bouncing on her chest. Liara doubted any bikini top could hold them anyway!

**???:** “Are you all ready?”

Her voice sounded very familiar. A little _too_ familiar…

Lisa and the other four strippers bowed to this woman.

**Lisa:** “We are ready to service our customers…Mistress Ashley…”

The woman stepped into the light and Liara’s eyes widened in disbelief. It was Ashley Williams!

Some time ago Liara had heard that Ashley had gone off the grid. She apparently resigned from the Alliance and told her family that she had found a great new job before disappearing. Aside from a few e-mails to her siblings every now and then letting them know she was OK, no one had seen or heard from Ashley in months. And now here she was, looking like a complete slut and working for the Queen?!

Ashley approached Liara. She snapped to her senses and stood at attention. Her disguise was about to be put to the ultimate test. The lighting in this room was poor so that worked in her favor. Liara paid extra care to alter her voice a bit when working at the club. Hopefully it would be enough.

Ashley stood in front of her and looked her up and down. Liara tried not to look directly at Ashley. Though she had to admit, it was kind of hard not to stare at her massive tits…

Ashley continued to eye her up for a few moments before smiling and nodding.

**Ashley:** “Not bad. Not bad at all. You won’t need this.”

She yanked at Liara’s top and ripped it off, exposing her breasts.

**Ashley:** “Or this.”

She did the same with her bottom. Liara was now as naked as the other strippers. Despite working at a strip club Liara never had to expose this much of herself at once to anyone. She had to admit, it was a bit embarrassing. Her embarrassment did not go unnoticed. Ashley laughed.

**Ashley:** “Aww, is the new girl blushing? Don’t worry, my dear. Everything will be alright…”

She groped Liara’s tits and before she could stop her she gave the asari a big kiss. Ashley really knew how to give someone the tongue!

When she was finished the opened the curtain and ushered the strippers into the room beyond. The backroom was laid out almost like the front. Only difference was that all the customers were naked and all the strippers were doing more than dancing. Several strippers were lined up against a wall, bent over and with their hands on their ankles while customers fucked them. A few beds were lined up against a far wall and each one had a customer with at least two strippers apiece having sex with them. This was it! This was what Liara was waiting for! Hard proof about the prostitution ring! Unfortunately there was one little problem…

Sitting in the middle of the room was a long sofa where six men sat waiting for them. Ashley motioned for Liara and the other five strippers to approach one of them. Liara gulped. She didn’t think she’d be thrown into this so quickly. She had hoped that upon being invited into the backroom that she’d just observed at first before being made to participate in any sexual acts. This would give her time to report back to Bailey. Too late for that apparently.

If she tried to flee now it would only break her cover. The Queen and her entire operation would disappear and C-Sec would never catch. Liara had no choice. She had to go through with it.

One by one the other strippers kneeled in front of one of the customers, bowed their head and greeted them. She watched and listened to them and tried to copy them.

**Liara:** “Welcome, Mister Customer. Please enjoy using me tonight.”

The strippers gently took their customer’s cock in their hands and started licking them. Some started at the tip and worked their way down, others sucked their balls first before licking their way to the tip. Liara never had sex with a man before. She had seen some porn vids of course but didn’t have any firsthand experience. She watched the other strippers work for as long as she dared to pick up some tips. When her customer grew antsy she went to work.

She swirled her tongue around the tip of her customer’s cock. He liked that. Because of her late start some of the other strippers had already started giving their customers full blowjobs. Liara’s customer, not wanting to be left out, ordered her to skip the rest of the foreplay and blow him. She obeyed. She wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock and slowly slid it in. It was so big! She could only fit about half of it in her mouth. She didn’t have as much practice as the other strippers, all of whom managed to fit the entirety of their customers’ cocks into their mouths. To compensate Liara tried to work her tongue around his cock to increase the pleasure. The customer was clearly disappointed about his half blowjob but his moved improved a bit with Liara’s tongue action.

Liara could feel the customer’s cock begin to twitch in her mouth and moments later he came. His hot cum shot into her mouth and down her throat. It was very bitter…yet oddly tasty. The other strippers had already made their customers cum. Now they were climbing onto their laps and positioning themselves over the cocks. With big smiles on their faces all the strippers started fucking their customers with incredible vigor. They bounced up and down in their laps, their tits bouncing in the customers’ faces while they groped their asses.

Liara was so distracted by the other strippers that she had forgotten she had her own customer to service. The customer smacked her on the back of the head to get her attention and pointed at his cock. If she wanted to get out of there with her cover intact, she had no choice but to obey. She climbed onto his lap and got into position. She could feel the tip of his cock touching her pussy. She had to admit, she was starting to feel a little wet, however she was plenty scared too. She just couldn’t bring herself to do down all the way. The customer grew so impatient that he went ahead and helped her. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her down, going balls deep with the first thrust. Liara screamed from both pain and pleasure which was greeted with laughter from all the other customers and strippers in the room. Everyone was laughing at the rookie.

Slowly but painfully Liara started to move. She fucked her customer to the best of her ability, which wasn’t much. But as she went on she started to get the hang of it. She tried to move her hips the way the other strippers did. The customer liked that. While she fucked him the customer grabbed her tits and started sucking on her nipples. It felt amazing! Everything felt amazing! She never knew having sex with a man could feel so good!

But Liara had to stay focused. Ashley was nearby watching. She couldn’t say or do anything that could reveal her true identity. However keeping her altered voice was extremely difficult. And she was starting to sweat. Her makeup was in danger of running off. But Liara couldn’t focus. It hurt so much! But it felt so good!

It hurt so much! It felt so good! It hurt so much! It felt so good!

Those were the only thoughts swirling around Liara’s mind at the end. The customer’s cock twitched and he came again, shooting his entire load into her pussy. Liara felt so good that she passed out.

Hours later Liara began to stir. She awoke and found herself still in the backroom of the club, lying on one of the beds. The backroom had been cleared out. The only other person in there with her was Ashley, lying on her side next to Liara and smiling at her.

**Ashley:** “Good morning, Lana. Have a nice nap?”

**Liara:** “M-Mistress Ashley! What…”

**Ashley:** “You ended up sleeping through the rest of your shift. Don’t worry. It happens to a lot of first timers. Your customer was satisfied enough. He said you definitely need more practice but you have potential. And believe me, you’ll get a _lot_ of practice here.”

Ashley grinned evilly at Liara. It made her very uneasy. She needed to get out of there. She needed to report back to Bailey. Of course she would leave out everything that transpired last night…

**Liara:** “Um…thank you, Mistress Ashley. But I really must be going. I have a day job that I need to get to.”

Slowly Liara began to slide off the bed. Ashley watched her and nodded.

**Ashley:** “Of course, Liara. Go right ahead.”

**Liara:** “Thank you, Mistress Ash…ley…”

She just realized Ashley had called her by her real name. She continued to grin evilly as she stared into Liara’s eyes. Liara gulped. She had been made. She bolted from the bed and ran for the door. But before she could reach it…

**Liara:** “AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

She still had the holo-collar around her neck. It sent a powerful electric pulse through her body and she toppled to the floor. She tried to move her arms and legs to try and crawl to the door but her limbs felt numb.

Ashley walked over and stood between Liara and the door. She looked down at her old friend and smiled at her.

**Ashley:** “Did you really think your disguise would fool me? I had you made the moment you were hired. The Queen and I knew Bailey would send someone undercover sooner or later. Never thought it would be _you_ though.”

Ashley chuckled and her omni-tool started to beep. She pulled up a holo-monitor and a heavily distorted picture of a person appeared.

**Ashley:** “Yes, my Queen?”

The Queen spoke in an equally distorted voice. Liara couldn’t make out who it was at all.

**The Queen:** “Have you captured the asari slut?”

**Ashley:** “Yes, my Queen. She is at my feet, right where she belongs. What do you want me to do with her?”

**The Queen:** “Prep her. Then bring her to me. She will make a fine addition to my collection…”

**Ashley:** “Yes, my Queen! Your wish is my command!”

She turned off her omni-tool and dragged Liara back to the bed. Liara’s limbs were completely useless and flopped around wherever Ashley wanted them. Ashley put Liara on her back and spread out her arms and legs, leaving her full spread-eagled on the bed. Ashley reached under the bed and pulled out a small box. Inside it were a hypodermic needle and several vials containing multi-colored liquids. She took one of the vials and filled the needle with it, all the while mumbling to herself.

**Ashley:** “Let’s see. She’ll need much bigger tits so she’ll need plenty of _this_. Should probably plump up her ass a bit too. The Queen loves a plump ass…”

**Liara:** “Wha…what are you going to do…?”

Some of her strength was starting to return and Liara was able to speak. Ashley chuckled evilly before responding.

**Ashley:** “I’m going to prep you. The Queen has standards, after all. She can’t have a servant who isn’t a total slut, now can she? These chemicals will make your body just like mine. The Queen will handle your sexual and obedience training herself…”

Liara felt the color drain from her face as she watched Ashley fill a needle. She began to panic.

**Liara:** “But…Ashley! Why?! Why are you working for her?! Why are you obeying her?! She’s kidnapping people and turning them into sex slaves! The Ashley I knew would never work for someone like that! Why are you working for this bitch?”

If looks could kill Liara would be dead a hundred times over. The look Ashley gave her after calling the Queen a bitch seethed with a barely contained rage. She crawled onto the bed and sat on Liara’s stomach. She grabbed one of her tits and squeezed it so hard Liara squealed. Ashley spoke in a voice that trembled with rage.

**Ashley:** “For my Queen…I would fuck every person on the Citadel. I would suck every cock. Lick every pussy. I would spread my legs for every krogan, vorcha and varren on Tuchanka. I would do all this and more…if it would allow me to spend just one _minute_ with my Queen. To feel her tender love…to breathe in her sweet scent…”

A dreamy look washed over her face for a few moments. She shook her head to bring herself back to her senses and continued glaring at Liara.

**Ashley:** “And soon you will too…”

She continued squeezing Liara’s breast. She took the needle and injected some of the drug into her nipple. She did the same with the other breast. She took several more drugs and injected them into various parts of her body. When she was done she pulled Liara up and made her walk. Some strength had returned to her legs and she was able to do so. She thought about running for the door but she still had the collar on. She’d just get shocked again.

Ashley pulled back another curtain and revealed a door Liara didn’t know was there. She walked through into a long dark hallway. At the end of the hall was a pair of double doors flanked by two naked women holding guns. Ashley had her hand on Liara’s back and steadily pushed her down the hall to the doors. As they approached the door open and light flooded into the hall. Before Liara’s eyes could adjust to the light Ashley pushed her forward and she fell face first into the room. When she lifted her head up she saw who she presumed was the Queen, sitting atop her throne and looking down smugly at the asari.

**The Queen:** “Welcome, Liara…”

Liara had to blink several times when she saw the Queen’s face. For the longest time she thought she was hallucinating but…

**Liara:** “It…can’t be…”

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Long Live the Queen - Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Long Live the Queen – Chapter 2 **

The Queen’s Tease. Easily the hottest strip club on in Zakera Ward. And its popularity was only growing. But with its popularity came many dark rumors, rumors about a prostitution and sex slave ring within. And it was these rumors that brought Miranda Lawson back to the Citadel.

After the disappearance of their undercover agent Commander Bailey of C-Sec reluctantly reached out to the Alliance for help. Bailey was afraid that perhaps he took the wrong approach with Liara. Having her go in as a stripper must have put her in harm’s way. The club was hiring women for other positions. Perhaps one of them would be more helpful? Unfortunately whoever this “Queen” who ran the club was she knew the identities of all C-Sec agents. No one could get close. The Alliance had to have someone they could spare. Much to Bailey’s surprise, they sent Miranda.

Miranda has worked for the Alliance since the end of the war. She assisted with everything from research to peace negotiations to financial advice. The sex business has always disgusted Miranda so when she heard the Alliance was looking for a volunteer to help crack a big ring she stepped forward.

Miranda stood in front of the club in disguise. She wore a plain and simple dress, had her hair tied back in a ponytail and wore thick glasses. She looked up at the club’s neon sign and shook her head at the silhouette of a naked woman just under the name. Miranda took a deep breath and entered.

She did her best to avoid looking at the barely dressed women dancing for the mobs of slobbering men ogling their every curve. She was told the bartender was the person to talk to about work so she quickly made her way over there. The turian bartender smiled at her as she approached.

**Bartender:** “What can I get ya, sweetheart? A drink? Something blue? Something human? We’ve got a little of everything around here.”

She rolled her eyes in disgust but kept her calm.

**Miranda:** “Actually I’m here to apply for a job.”

The bartender eyed her up and down for a moment.

**Bartender:** “Well…you’ve got kinda conservative look about ya, but I think the girls in the back can help ya with that. Let me go get someone and we’ll get you a…uniform.”

Miranda stopped the bartender and resisted the urge to vomit.

**Miranda:** “I meant something more along the lines of a bookkeeping position. I heard you’re looking for one. I have great qualifications.”

The bartender looked disappointed.

**Bartender:** “Oh…in that case I’ll get you an application.”

By the next day Miranda had been hired. Their last bookkeeper was arrested for red sand possession so they needed someone new fast. The Alliance forged for her some excellent credentials so before she knew it she was sitting at a desk in a small office going through the club’s books. She looked for any odd expenses or revenues that could tie back to the club’s illegal activities. Naturally she found none. Stuff like that would be kept in a separate book but she had hoped they’d be sloppy. No luck.

Miranda did her best to investigate. On her breaks she would sit out in the club and watch the customers and dancers. Though it disgusted her she needed to keep an eye out for any signs of the prostitution ring. And hopefully Liara. Miranda only spoke with Liara a handful of times but the fact that they were both part of the Normandy crew at one time or another forged a bond between them. She was not about to let a member of Shepard’s crew disappear like this.

She finally concluded that her only hope for finding anything was in the backroom where all the VIP customers were taken. Unfortunately the club bouncers stopped her every time she got too close. She would need a distraction.

One day Miranda noticed a customer sitting at the bar with his eyes fixated on an asari stripper doing a private dance for another customer. When she finished her dance Miranda walked over to her and chatted a bit. Very simple stuff, ordinary introductions and the like, but when she returned to the bar Miranda told the ogling customer that the stripper mentioned him. The stripper wanted him. She wanted him bad.

Without any hesitation the customer sprang up and made his way over to the stripper. She had her back turned to him so he grabbed her ass. She screamed and spun around. The man took this chance to grab her tits but the stripper struggled and pushed him away. Unable to take no for an answer, he lunged and tackled her. This created such a commotion that all the bouncers, even the ones guarding the backroom door, had to run in and quell it. While they were busy, Miranda slipped behind the curtain into the backroom.

She tiptoed through a small darkened room to a curtain on the other side. She cracked open the curtain just enough for her to peek through.

**Miranda, thinking:** “Jackpot!”

The room beyond was filled with men and strippers having sex. Right in front of her Miranda could see two men sitting naked on a couch while two strippers, a human and an asari, danced for them. They had their backs to her as they danced. For once Miranda actually found herself to be the one doing some ogling. Both of these women had very nice, plump asses. People have whispered behind her back that her ass was one of her biggest and best features. Their asses put hers to shame! And their tits! Every so often the strippers would turn sideways a bit and Miranda could see their oversized bosoms. For the first time in her life Miranda felt a bit self-conscious about the size of her own tits. She hated to admit it but she was a bit jealous.

While she was daydreaming the two dancers spun around and started shaking their asses in the customers’ faces. Miranda’s jaw dropped when she saw their faces.

**Miranda, thinking:** “Li…Liara? Williams?!”

Liara and Ashley danced like whores for these two customers, all the while with big smiles on their faces. Miranda couldn’t believe that these two women with their extremely slutty bodies were the Liara and Ashley she knew from the Normandy.

The customers watching them dance couldn’t take it anymore. They got up and started fucking them both in the ass. They grabbed their arms and used them to pull these sluts back each time they thrust their cocks. Ashley and Liara moaned loudly with each thrust. They spread their legs and tried to move their hips in rhythm with the customer. But what amazed Miranda the most was their faces. They both looked so…happy. They looked like there was nothing else in the world they’d rather be doing.

Miranda had seen enough. She need to get out of their and report what she found. She straightened up to leave but stopped when she heard a beep and something tighten around her neck.

**Miranda:** “What? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

A strong electric shock ran through her body and she passed out.

Miranda moaned as she began to stir. She could feel herself lying on a cold stone floor. Her mind was still foggy but she could make out a voice…

**Ashley:** “Lisa did good catching this bitch.”

**Liara:** “Indeed. I hope the Queen rewards her for her good work.”

Miranda slowly opened her eyes. She was lying naked on the floor of the backroom wearing nothing but a holo-collar. She tried to move but her arms and legs felt very weak. Ashley and Liara were standing over her with their arms crossed over their massive tits. Liara shook her head and tsked at her.

**Liara:** “Miranda, Miranda, Miranda… I expected so much more from you.”

Ashley nodded in agreement.

**Ashley:** “Getting captured so easily? I thought you used to be one of the top agents in Cerberus? Getting slow in your old age, bitch?”

Miranda angrily tried charging up her biotics but the collar sent a sharp jolt through her body. Ashley and Liara laughed. Before they could mock Miranda again a vid screen on the wall behind them turned on. They turned to the screen and bowed deeply to it. All Miranda could see was a heavily distorted picture. Whoever this was spoke in an equally distorted voice.

**The Queen:** “Is she awake?”

**Liara:** “Yes, my Queen. The slut is awake and she has been prepped. Shall we bring her to you?”

**The Queen:** “Not just yet…”

Miranda couldn’t see the Queen’s eyes clearly but she could tell they were focused on her.

**The Queen:** “Hello Miranda. Sleep well?”

Miranda grunted, still in pain from the shock. She looked up at the monitor and gave whoever it was the coldest death glare she could. Hopefully whoever it was could see her.

**Miranda:** “…Go to hell…”

The Queen laughed.

**The Queen:** “I’ve always loved that mouth of yours, Miranda. I can’t wait to see you use it to serve me.”

Miranda was confused. Had she and the Queen met before? Irrelevant at the moment.

**Miranda:** “I’ll…never work for you!!”

The Queen laughed again.

**The Queen:** “Liara said the exact same thing. But look at her now! She’s a complete slut who will obey my every command. Isn’t that right, Liara?”

Liara smiled widely and nodded furiously.

**Liara:** “Yes, my Queen! I am your loyal, obedient slut!”

**The Queen:** “You see? Things will change when you’re brought before me. But first, I think I’ll have my pets play with you for a little bit. Ashley? Liara? Fuck her good.”

**Ashley & Liara:** “Yes, my Queen!”

The vid screen blinked off and Ashley and Liara went to work. Ashley got on her knees, bent down and started licking Miranda’s pussy. Miranda tried to close her legs but they just wouldn’t work. Ashley’s tongue skillfully slid into her pussy and wormed its way around her insides. Much to her own surprise Miranda could feel herself about to cum already. Unable to control herself, she came and Ashley licked up every drop of her juices and went right back to licking. Liara grabbed Miranda’s tits and fondled them while giving Miranda a big sloppy kiss.

Miranda couldn’t believe how skilled these two were! It was like they could read her mind and know exactly where all her most sensitive spots were. Ashley teased her clit while continuing to lick her pussy. Liara played with her nipples, twisting them just hard enough to cause maximum pleasure with minimal pain. Miranda was powerless to fight it. Part of her questioned if she even wanted to fight it. She closed her eyes to try and concentrate. She needed to resist their seduction techniques and figure out an escape plan. But closing her eyes only increased the sensation. Miranda came two more times in five minutes.

They decided to change things up. Ashley backed off and gave Liara a chance to lick Miranda’s pussy. Liara positioned herself in the 69 position. She grabbed Miranda’s thighs and started licking her pussy. She stuck her own pussy in Miranda’s face, a not-so-subtle encouragement to start licking it. At first Miranda tried to resist. She turned her head any way she could to get away from the asari’s azure. Finally Ashley stepped in to help. She grabbed Miranda’s head and held it steady while Liara brought her pussy down on her face. Liara started smothering Miranda until she finally gave in and started licking. Liara licked until Miranda came two more times. Ashley sat back and masturbated as she enjoyed the show.

Miranda looked at Ashley pleadingly, begging her with her eyes to make it stop. She told Miranda that the only way it would stop is if she made Liara cum. Miranda licked with greater intensity, working her tongue into the asari azure until finally Liara came. At Ashley’s encouragement Miranda lapped up all of Liara’s juices. This got Liara’s pussy out of her face. But it did not stop the sex.

For the next hour Ashley and Liara fucked Miranda in a variety of ways. They pulled out a box filled with sex toys and filled her holes with beads, vibrators and dildos. Every time she came close to regaining movement in her limbs they sent another jolt through her body that made them limp again. Miranda’s only way to fight back was to verbally insult them. Finally the two sluts had enough of Miranda’s insults and decided to quiet her. They both moved in close and tried to smother her with their oversized tits. Miranda struggled and moaned but couldn’t breathe through these massive boobs.

**Ashley:** “That’s it…be smothered by our big balloon tits! That’ll teach you to talk back to us!”

Finally Miranda passed out.

Ashley and Liara continued to have fun with her while she was unconscious. When they finally had their fill that grabbed her arms and legs and proceeded to carry her down the hall to the Queen’s chambers. Miranda finally started to wake up just as the doors opened and light flooded over her. Ashley and Liara unceremoniously tossed Miranda into the room. She rolled across the floor until coming to a stop at the foot of the Queen’s throne. She groggily opened her eyes and looked up at the person sitting on the throne, a person she had no trouble recognizing.

**Miranda:** “You’ve… _got_ to be kidding me…”

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	3. Long Live the Queen - Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Long Live the Queen – Chapter 3 **

The Queen’s Tease.

Now the most popular strip club on the Citadel, its client list includes everyone from the lowliest gangsters to some of the most powerful politicians on the Citadel. Not that they’d let themselves be named, of course.

Standing in front of the growing strip club, dressed in simple outfits, hats and sunglasses, were Commander Jane Shepard and her girlfriend Samantha Traynor. They both stared up at the neon sign for the club, their expressions serious and focused. They were there for one reason and one reason only…

Samantha’s face broke into a wide smile. Like a giddy schoolgirl she turned to Shepard and focused all her willpower into not jumping up and down in excitement.

**Samantha:** “This is it! This is the place!”

**Shepard:** “Samantha…I’m not sure about this.”

Shepard and Samantha had both retired from the Alliance and lived in a cozy little home out on Horizon. To keep herself busy Shepard took a job working with the local colonial development program to improve the colony. Every so often this required her to visit the Citadel for some meeting with a random politician. As the savior of the galaxy Shepard’s word carried a lot of weight and thanks to her the colony has seen more growth and prosperity than in the past 10 years combined.

Normally Samantha stays behind when Shepard visits the Citadel but this time Shepard insisted she come along. Samantha agreed only on the condition that they do something fun while they were there. Shepard told her that they could do whatever she wanted. But she wasn’t expecting this…

**Samantha:** “Oh, come on! I’ve heard great things about this place! They’ve got some of the sexiest dancers around.”

**Shepard:** “Are you sure you don’t want to go back to the hotel? I could…put on a little dance for you…”

She sensually caressed Samantha’s arm. Samantha smiled.

**Samantha:** “No offense, love, but I’ve seen you dance. But if we do go in there, when we get back to the hotel tonight I promise to…”

She whispered something in Shepard’s ear. Whatever it was it made her grab Samantha’s wrist and practically drag her into the club.

They were trying to be incognito while on the Citadel. Shepard was constantly getting mobbed by admirers who wanted her autograph or her picture. Hopefully they’d be able to enjoy this place without being recognized.

As soon as they stepped inside the bartender looked up to greet them. His jaw dropped at the sight of this red-headed woman that walked in.

**Bartender:** “Shepard?!”

This one little word seemed to echo through the club, over the music and over the chattering. The entire club came to a standstill. The music stopped and everyone from customer to stripper turned their eyes to Shepard and Samantha. Soon they were greeted by cheers and greetings. Shepard, wishing she had done a better job with their disguises, just waved at them all. She and Samantha were quickly ushered inside and given a prime seat in front of the main stage. Everyone made way for the savior of the galaxy and for the first time since the club opened hardly anyone was paying attention to the dancers.

The bartender served them free drinks and ordered the music turned back on. The dancers went back to work and several got in close to dance around Shepard and Samantha, giving them both the absolute best view. Shepard hated all this attention she kept getting but she had to admit, it did have its perks. Samantha was certainly enjoying them. Her eyes kept growing wider and wider at all the beautiful asses shaking in her face. She wanted nothing more than to pin them all down, rip off what little clothing they had on and start licking them all over their bodies. Shepard had to fight this urge too…though she wanted to do it to Samantha.

Ten minutes later the music died down and one human stripper approached them.

**Lisa:** “Welcome, Commander Shepard. My name is Lisa. On behalf of the Queen, the owner of this fine establishment, I welcome you.”

**Shepard:** “Tell the Queen we’re happy to be here. But we’ll pay for the drinks. We’re just ordinary customers so you don’t need to give us preferential treatment.”

**Lisa:** “Perish the thought! In fact, the Queen would like to know if you’d like to visit our VIP area in the back. Our entertainers up front here are the best on the Citadel. But the ones in the back…are the best in the whole galaxy!”

Shepard looked to Samantha to see what she thought. With an anxious smile she eagerly nodded.

**Shepard:** “Very well. Let’s go.”

Lisa led them both into the backroom. The room was empty except for two strippers standing in the middle of the room, a human and an asari. One of the first things Shepard and Samantha noticed was their extremely large tits and asses. The bikini tops they were wearing barely covered the nipples and were holding their tits back a little. Their bikini bottoms rode up into their asses more than they really covered anything. Both of them were wearing masks so they couldn’t see their faces. They bowed to Shepard and Samantha as they entered and welcomed them to the VIP area. Shepard thought their voices sounded a bit familiar but couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

They directed Shepard and Samantha to sit on the couch, which they did. They introduced themselves as Mistress Leia and Mistress Lana and that they would be their entertainment for the evening. Lisa served them some drinks while music started and the two Mistresses began to dance. Never had Shepard or Samantha witnesses such an erotic show. The way their moved their hips, the way they moved shook their asses, the way their tits bounced…all of it made them both so very, very wet.

As the music intensified the two strippers moved in closer and closer. They stopped just inches away from the couch. They stopped dancing and slowly reached behind them. They undid the string on their bikini tops and released their tits. They bounced and jiggled right in front of Shepard and Samantha’s faces. It took all their willpower to not reach down their pants and start masturbating. Next the strippers untied their bikini bottoms and slid them off. They held them up over Shepard and Samantha’s heads and dropped them on top. They were so warm…and smelled so good…

They continued to dance for a while in front of them. The asari stripper, Mistress Lana, played with her tits in front of Samantha’s face, fondling them and squeezing them and playing with her nipples. Mistress Leia danced for Shepard and spun around so she could ogle her plump ass. She felt up her ass as she danced and spanked herself, her flesh jiggling in beautiful waves. She spread her ass apart and showed off her glorious pussy. Shepard actually felt her tongue trying to work its way out of her mouth. She wanted to lick it. She wanted to taste it so bad…

The strippers climbed onto their laps, Mistress Leia with Shepard and Mistress Lana with Samantha, and started grinding the two women. This wasn’t what Shepard and Samantha expected to happen back here but they were so horny by this point that they didn’t fight it. They wrapped their hands around the strippers’ huge tits (or tried to) and started to suck on their nipples. Samantha grabbed Lana’s ass and gave it a squeeze as she continued to suck on her tits. Shepard couldn’t take it anyway and reached down her pants to masturbate. This beautiful, sexy woman’s body was simply too much to take!

But before the two women could climax, they heard a loud beep and felt something tighten around their necks. Before they could react a powerful electrical surge flowed through their bodies and rendered them unconscious.

When Shepard began to stir she could hear a distorted voice followed by two very familiar ones.

**The Queen:** “Have they been prepped?”

**Ashley:** “Yes, my Queen. Shall we play with them a bit before we bring them to you?”

**The Queen:** “No. Bring them straight to me. I want to enjoy all of this myself…”

**Liara:** “Your wish is our command, my Queen.”

Shepard opened her eyes just as a vid screen blinked off. She and Samantha were both naked on the floor. They had holo-collars around their necks and their hands were bound behind their backs with holo-cuffs. Their two strippers had their backs to them but turned to greet them, now unmasked. Shepard couldn’t believe who Mistress Leia and Mistress Lana really were.

**Shepard:** “Ash…? Liara?! What the fuck?!”

They didn’t respond. They just smiled evilly at their old Commander. Liara snapped her fingers and four strippers Shepard hadn’t noticed grabbed her and the still-unconscious Samantha and dragged them through a nearby door. Shepard’s arms and legs felt completely limp so she couldn’t fight with them at all. As they were drug down a dark corridor Samantha finally woke up. She looked around frantically and turned to Shepard.

**Samantha, terrified:** “Jane?! What’s going on?!”

**Shepard:** “I don’t know! I don’t know!”

A door on the opposite end of the corridor opened and they were temporarily blinded by a bright light. They were dragged inside and forced to kneel in the middle of the room. The room they were in was, put bluntly, an S&M dungeon. Sex toys of all types lined the walls and filled the room, all of them showing signs of use. But despite how intimidating the room looked, a very, very sweet scent filled the air. It smelled…good. Very good. All of a sudden, despite everything that was happening, Shepard and Samantha started to feel a little wet.

Finally they focused their attention to the room’s main attraction. Directly across from the door was a throne. Standing in front of the throne, with an ass and tits much larger than they remembered, was Miranda, grinning just as evilly at them as Ashley and Liara. Meanwhile, sitting naked on the throne, wearing a jeweled golden crown was…

**Shepard:** “I don’t believe it…”

**Samantha:** “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

**Shepard:** “Ka…Kasumi?!”

Kasumi Goto was the Queen. She looked very smug as she sat on her throne, eating grapes off a tray on a table next to her throne. She watched Shepard and Samantha’s dumbfounded expressions for a few moments before breaking down in laughter.

**Kasumi:** “Oh man, Shep! You should see your face! It’s priceless!”

Miranda started laughing too along with Liara and Ashley. Shepard and Samantha found absolutely nothing funny about this.

**Shepard:** “Alright, Kasumi, enough is enough. If this is some sort of sick joke then the joke is over! Let us go!”

Everyone stopped laughing and Kasumi became very serious.

**Kasumi:** “Joke? You two are the joke around here!”

Kasumi got up and walked towards them.

**Kasumi:** “You come in here in those lame disguises and think I won’t know what you’re up to? Liara and Miranda at least _tried_ to fool me! But you two? That had to be the worst attempt at infiltration I have ever seen!”

Shepard and Samantha exchanged confused glances. What was Kasumi talking about?

**Kasumi:** “I actually did think Bailey or the Alliance would call you in eventually. After Liara and Miranda’s failures you were the natural next step. Samantha’s involvement is a surprise thought. Never figured her for the type to get involved with fieldwork like this.”

Shepard and Samantha were getting more confused by the second. What did Bailey and the Alliance have to do with all this? What the hell was going on here?!

**Kasumi:** “You’d think they’d learn by now that all they’re doing is giving me more servants for my harem! We’ll soon they’ll see the great Commander Shepard broken and begging for my love!”

Kasumi laughed evilly in true evil mastermind fashion. Ashley, Liara and Miranda followed suit. Shepard was utterly lost. She didn’t understand what Kasumi was talking about and couldn’t understand what had happened to the rest of her friends. Kasumi was talking about turning them into slaves and Ashley, Liara and Miranda were going along with it?!

**Shepard:** “Kasumi…what happened to you? What happened to _them_?! How did you all end up like this?!”

Kasumi and everyone else stopped laughing. Her expression turned cold as she stared down at them. She returned to her throne and a smile appeared on her face.

**Kasumi:** “You know what? I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you how it all began. I owe you that much Shep. I’ll tell you how Kasumi Goto…became _Queen_ Kasumi…”

**_Months earlier…_ **

After the Reaper War Kasumi’s thief career took a downturn. Not a lot of people had valuables left to steal and even if she did steal something no one had the money to buy it. She suspected things would return to normal eventually but it’d be a painful dry spell until then.

One day Kasumi made her way back to her safe house after a very unsuccessful heist. She robbed yet another safe that turned out to be empty. Things had been so bad lately Kasumi was actually contemplating retirement. 

Kasumi walked down the hall of an old apartment complex in the Wards. It was a rough part of the station but it was a safe place to hide for the time being. As she drew near she spied something on the floor by the door. It was a package. Kasumi froze. What was this package doing here? She wasn’t expecting anything. No one knew she was there, except a few contacts that helped her get set up. Kasumi approached it cautiously. She did a quick scan with her omni-tool. There were no explosives inside but her omni-tool did pick up and unknown chemical compound. There was a small note taped to the top of the box. Kasumi cautiously took it. She breathed a sigh of relief as she read it. It was from one of her contacts.

_Kasumi. Intercepted this package addressed to you. I scanned it. It’s safe._

She trusted this contact so she knew it was safe. She picked up the package and examined it. It was indeed addressed to her. There were several stamps out it from all the different post offices it was routed through. It had been circulating through the postal system for some time, ever since the Reaper War. Kasumi grinned. Her fault for not having a fixed address. She managed to isolate the return address for the original sender. It originated from Sur’Kesh. And the original sender was…

**Kasumi:** “Mordin?”

Kasumi took the package inside, anxious to find out what Mordin could have sent her. Mordin died curing the genophage on Tuchanka. She felt a little sad remembering the good times she had with Mordin on the Normandy. His hyperactivity always made her smile. She missed him.

She opened the package. Inside was a small vial of blue liquid and a two page note. The vial obviously contained the unknown chemical compound her omni-tool detected. Unsure what it was or why Mordin would send it to her, Kasumi left it in the box and started reading the note.

_Kasumi,_

_Hope you are well. The Reapers have invaded. Very, very dark times ahead. Shepard is on her way here to Sur’Kesh. Can’t say why though I suspect you’ll figure it out eventually._

_Must be frank. I don’t expect to survive this war. To that end I’m trying to leave behind as few loose ends as possible. Do you remember the “project” we discussed aboard the SR-2?_

Kasumi stopped reading for a moment to think about this. What project was he referring to? They talked about a lot of…

Then it hit her. And it made Kasumi blush. One day late during their mission to stop the Collectors Kasumi went to Mordin with a little…”problem”. It was no secret that Kasumi had her eye on Jacob since she first came aboard. Though she was happy with her memories of Keiji she was still a living woman. She needed to get some. Unfortunately getting Jacob to notice her proved next to impossible. So she went to Mordin for help. She left out a lot of details but said she was having trouble attracting men and asked if he could make something for her that might draw men to her. Perhaps some sort of pheromone?

Mordin tried to discourage Kasumi from using any sort of chemical but she wore him down. Finally he promised to help. He didn’t have anything on hand but promised to whip something up for her. Unfortunately the Suicide Mission came and went before he could get started. Afterwards the crew went their separate ways and Kasumi thought all about it. Apparently Mordin didn’t. She continued reading.

_Hate to leave projects unfinished. I managed to make this for you. Drink this and you should have no problem finding company for the evening. It should take effect almost immediately after drinking._

_Please continue reading the next page for more detailed instructions._

Kasumi read no more. She didn’t feel she needed to. She stuffed the note into her pocket and picked up the vial. She grinned at her own reflection in the glass. This little beauty couldn’t have come at a better time. Tomorrow she would be leaving for Shepard’s new place for a big reunion party she was throwing. Jacob was expected to be there. She may be loathsome for wanting to try this stuff out on a married man but…

Who cares?

Kasumi arrived at the home on Horizon Shepard shared with Samantha. It was a very nice place. The Alliance gave Shepard a generous retirement package. The whole gang was there, everyone that survived anyway, talking, eating and celebrating as they reminisced about old times.

When the party was well underway Kasumi decided to make her move. She spied Jacob over at a buffet filling a plate. Kasumi retreated into a shadowy corner and pulled out the bottle. She gazed deeply into the liquid’s deep blue color with a devious smile on her face before gulping the entire thing down. Almost immediately she felt a strange tingling sensation throughout her body. Something was definitely happening. It was time to strike!

Kasumi slowly walked up to Jacob. She pulled down her hood and swayed her hips as she approached. Jacob didn’t notice her until she cleared her throat.

**Jacob:** “Oh, hey Kasumi! Long time no see.”

**Kasumi:** “A little _too_ long, wouldn’t you say, Jacob…?”

She leaned against the table and smiled seductively at Jacob. Jacob became a little nervous.

**Jacob:** “Um…right…”

He went back to filling up his plate but then looked up at Kasumi again.

**Jacob:** “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with your hood down. Was your hair always this short?”

**Kasumi:** “Nah. I had it cut a few months ago. Do you…like it?”

She slowly twirled her hair while still smiling at him. Kasumi watched carefully for any sign the potion was working.

**Jacob:** “Um, yeah. It looks…nice.”

She wasn’t getting the reaction she expected. Jacob seemed weirded out more than anything. Thinking that maybe he just hadn’t gotten a whiff of her pheromones yet she pretended she was hot and started fanning herself in Jacob’s direction. Jacob just continued to stare at her like she was losing her mind.

Eventually Jacob excused himself and left with this food. Kasumi waved as he left, hiding her supreme disappointment behind a smile. She turned her back to the crowd and leaned on the table, fighting the urge to just flip it over in frustration.

**Kasumi, thinking:** “Damn it, Mordin! You said this stuff would work! You’ve never failed at something like this before!”

She was so upset that she didn’t notice Ashley come up next to her and start preparing a plate. Halfway from putting the first piece of food on her plate, Ashley’s hand froze and she started sniffing the air. Something smelled very…sweet. Just then she noticed Kasumi and saw that she looked upset. She eyed Kasumi up and down for a moment before speaking to her.

**Ashley:** “Kasumi? You alright?”

**Kasumi:** “Huh? Oh, Ash. Yeah I’m fine. Just _peachy_.”

She said that last bit through gritted teeth so Ashley knew she was upset about something. Ashley grabbed two beers and handed one to Kasumi.

**Ashley:** “Want to hang out? Want to talk?”

Kasumi stared at Ashley and the bottle for a few moments but then accepted it. What the hell. She doesn’t get many chances to vent. Not a lot of people in her life she could vent _to_.

Ashley and Kasumi spent the next hour milling around and chatting. They’re favorite topic of conversation was men, their density and general uselessness. They shared a bunch of laughs and before long they were wandering drunkenly away from the party. They stumbled through the halls, a beer in one hand and their other arm draped over each other’s shoulders. Kasumi was singing incoherently, eventually pulling away from Ashley and stumbling into one of the bedrooms. Ashley followed her inside and helped her onto the bed. Kasumi laughed drunkenly the entire time.

**Kasumi:** “Ha! Oh, thanks Ash! You’re a good friend.”

**Ashley:** “Thank you…Kasumi…”

Ashley sat on the bed next to her. Kasumi noticed that her body was trembling slightly. She noticed it had been going on for some time. Though she was smiling Ashley seemed a bit uncomfortable.

**Kasumi:** “Ash? You OK?”

There was a long pause before Ashley answered, her fingers twitching as her body trembled harder.

**Ashley:** “I’m…I’m fine! I just need…I just need…”

She started to breathe very heavily. Something was definitely wrong.

**Kasumi:** “What? What do you need?”

Ashley continued to breathe heavily for a few moments. Then, without any warning, she took a deep breath and lunged at Kasumi.

**Ashley:** “I NEED YOU!!!”

She pushed Kasumi back onto the bed and buried her face in her chest. She groped her tits and rubbed her face between her cleavage.

**Kasumi:** “Whoa! What the fuck?!”

Ashley looked up at her, her eyes wide with confusion and longing.

**Ashley:** “Kasumi…I don’t know what’s happening to me! But…I want you. I _need_ you! Your sweet scent…your soft breasts…your smooth skin…and your lovely… _lovely_ …lips…”

As she spoke Ashley moved her face closer and closer to Kasumi’s. Just as she said ‘lips’, she gave Kasumi a deep kiss. Ashley’s tongue swirled around inside her mouth. For someone who wasn’t supposed to be a lesbian, Ash sure knew how to give a girl a kiss! Kasumi grabbed the back of Ashley’s head and kissed her back. She figured, why not? It was a party. She was drunk. And now she was horny.

Minutes later Ashley and Kasumi were naked and having sex. Ash lay on the bed and stuck her ass into the air. With one hand Kasumi felt up her soft yet firm ass while with the other she finger-fucked Ashley’s pussy. Ashley moaned and begged for more as she felt her fingers touching all of her most sensitive spots.

**Ashley:** “Fuck! Oh fuck yes! Put them in deeper! Spank me! I’ve been naughty! Spank my naughty ass!”

Kasumi obliged, spanking her ass with her free hand. Ashley squealed with delight and continued moaning. She moaned even louder when Kasumi stuck her tongue in Ashley’s asshole. She knew the secrets of pleasuring a woman. Over the years Kasumi had several female contacts that preferred to be paid in sex rather than money. She learned a lot of useful techniques from these encounters.

After another fifteen minutes of hot lesbian sex Kasumi stood at the end of the bed and zipped up her suit while Ashley lay sleeping on the bed with a big grin on her face. Kasumi left the room with a grin of her own. She had no idea what brought out the lesbian in Ashley but it certainly improved her mood.

Then Kasumi stopped. In all the excitement she had forgotten about that potion she drank. Now that she thought about it, the reaction she got from Ashley was the kind of reaction she had expected to get from Jacob. But that couldn’t be right. The potion was supposed to make her more attractive to men, not women! She suddenly remembered she still had Mordin’s note in her pocket and that she didn’t read the entire thing. She took it out and started reading from the beginning.

_Kasumi,_

_Hope you are well. The Reapers have invaded. Very, very dark times ahead. Shepard is on her way here to Sur’Kesh. Can’t say why though I suspect you’ll figure it out eventually._

_Must be frank. I don’t expect to survive this war. To that end I’m trying to leave behind as few loose ends as possible. Do you remember the “project” we discussed aboard the SR-2?_

_Hate to leave projects unfinished. I managed to make this for you. Drink this and you should have no problem finding company for the evening. It should take effect almost immediately after drinking._

_Please continue reading the next page for more detailed instructions._

She flipped to the second page.

_Please only drink a small sip at a time. This will make the effects last only a few hours. Do not take a second sip for at least 24 hours following the first. DO NOT drink the entire bottle at once. Not only will the effects be greatly intensified but they may become permanent._

Kasumi gulped. She drank the entire bottle.

_The pheromones your body will produce will have a mildly addictive effect on anyone who breathes them in. That’s assuming you only drank a sip as instructed. If you drink the entire bottle your pheromones will be like a narcotic. Once a person breathes them in they will become hopeless addicted to it. Higher thought processes may be diminished and the person may be unable to think rationally._

_An additional warning. I did not get a chance to completely test this substance. It is supposed to make you more attractive to males but there is a very slight possibility that it will have the opposite effect. Women may find themselves attracted to you instead._

_Please head my warnings and instructions and use this gift responsibly._

_Best of luck to you Kasumi._

_Sincerely,_

_Mordin Solus_

Kasumi crumbled up the letter and bit her lower lip. This was certainly a lesson in never ignoring the instructions when a doctor gives you medicine. Permanent? She’d be stuck having this effect on women forever? And a narcotic effect? What did that mean? What would happen to Ashley when she woke up?

Kasumi was about to find out. She heard Ashley’s voice from the bedroom calling out for her pleadingly. She returned the bedroom to find Ashley still naked on the bed shaking like a leaf. She was looking around frantically but when she saw Kasumi she relaxed. Her body stopped shaking and a smile spread across her face. She crawled across the bed towards her and tumbled off. She got back on her knees and continued to crawl towards Kasumi, all the while chanting her name.

**Ashley:** “Kasumi…Kasumi…Kasumi…”

Kasumi could only stare down at her incredulously. She looked like she had lost her mind!

**Ashley:** “Kasumi…I want you. I need you! Please, give me more! Fuck me more!”

Ashley wanted her so bad that she was panting like a dog. Seeing Ashley in this state…it made a very dark thought swim across Kasumi’s mind.

**Kasumi:** “…Do you truly want my love?”

**Ashley:** “Yes!”

**Kasumi:** “What will you do for it?”

**Ashley:** “Anything! Anything you want! I’ll be your slave! I’ll be your pet! Just please, let me be near you! Let me be your pet! Please…”

She grabbed Kasumi’s legs and started smelling her. Ashley closed her eyes and relaxed. Never in her life had she felt as good as she felt right now.

**Ashley:** “You are my mistress…you are my Queen…”

Queen? Kasumi liked the sound of that. She just got an idea for a new source of income. Thieving wasn’t paying off the way it used to. It was time to pursue a new business…

Shepard and Samantha’s jaws dropped as Kasumi finished her story. Thanks to Mordin’s potion Kasumi could make any woman who spent too much time around her into a willing sex slave, willing to fuck anyone for any price as long as their Queen commanded it. Ashley was under her power. Liara and Miranda fell into her trap while trying to stop her. And now she has her sights set on Shepard and Samantha.

Kasumi stood up and approached Shepard and Samantha.

**Kasumi:** “One thing I’ve learned since then was that sexual arousal increases the potency of my pheromones. Ashley? Liara? Miranda?”

Kasumi spread her arms out wide.

**Kasumi:** “…Warm me up.”

**Ashley & Liara & Miranda:** “Yes, my Queen!”

All three of them immediately rushed to their Queen. Miranda got to her first. She knelt down and eagerly licked her pussy while mockingly shaking her ass at Ashley and Liara. Both of them were visibly disappointed but they moved on. Ashley fondled Kasumi’s tits and kissed her while Liara moved behind her and rubbed her massive tits up and down her back. This was one of the most erotic sights Shepard and Samantha had ever seen. They wanted to run away and escape from all this…but they wanted to masturbate more. Their hands were bound and their limbs were limp. It was pure torture for them.

Liara kept massaging Kasumi’s back with her tits and slowly moved down to her ass. She fondled Kasumi’s ass and licked her asshole. Kasumi stopped kissing Ashley and squeezed her tits, sucking on her nipples while Ashley masturbated. Shepard and Samantha’s attentions were fixated on this spectacle. But the longer they watched the more their attentions started to shift slightly. Naturally at first their focus was purely on the three sluts pleasuring Kasumi. But the more they watched…the more they breathed in the sweet scent that permeated the room…the more they began to notice Kasumi’s fine figure. Her perky tits…her nice ass…

Kasumi moaned until she came. Miranda started lapping it all up until Ashley pushed her aside so she could taste. Not wanting to be left out, Liara kicked Ashley aside and got what little bit of cum she could. Having been properly “warmed” Kasumi waved these three away. Kasumi walked up to Shepard and Samantha and just stood between them. A strong, musky but sweet scent washed over them. It was the same scent they had smelled all this time but so much more potent. Shepard’s body trembled uncontrollably at the scent. Samantha’s did the same. Shepard wanted Kasumi. She wanted her so bad…

Much to her own amazement Shepard started to feel some life return to her legs. But rather than run, she turned to face Kasumi. She crawled closer to Kasumi and she turned to greet her. Kasumi’s glorious pussy was right in front of her face. She stuck out her tongue. She wanted to taste it. She wanted to taste the cum that Ashley and the others found so delicious. She couldn’t think straight as she licked Kasumi’s pussy. Words could not describe the delicious taste that filled her mouth. Samantha came up behind Kasumi and licked her asshole. The taste was absolutely foul…but still so delicious. Neither of these women could get enough of the thief.

Kasumi pulled away from the two of them and lay on the floor. Shepard eagerly returned to licking her pussy while Samantha positioned herself over Kasumi’s head so the thief could lick her pussy now. Samantha loved it when Shepard licked her but this…there was no comparison.

All the strippers watched and masturbated with incredible intensity. They were so jealous of their newest sisters, the newest members of the harem. Kasumi licked away at Samantha’s pussy with a smile. Her victory was assured. Her scent was washing over these two as they fucked. Even Shepard’s legendary willpower would not last long against this. It appeared she was right. All she could think about was Kasumi. She was so beautiful…and tasted so delicious! And her scent…

Shepard wanted to keep breathing it in. She wanted to smell Kasumi’s sweet scent forever. Kasumi talked about making Shepard her servant, her slave. If it meant she could be near Kasumi forever that sounded like a fair trade. Samantha might get angry but…

Something woke up in Shepard’s mind. She looked up and saw Samantha sitting on top of Kasumi’s face. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had forgotten where they were and what was happening to them. Samantha was in the same spot she was. If she were enslaved, Samantha would end up enslaved as well. Shepard didn’t want that. She didn’t want to see the woman she loved with all her heart enslaved. Kasumi would order them both to do unspeakable things. She already commands Ashley and the others to go out and fuck whatever man comes into the club. Shepard could not stand to see Samantha subjected to that.

Shepard tried to pull away but she just couldn’t stop licking. She tried…and she tried…until finally she managed to gather all her remaining willpower to pull her head back away from Kasumi’s pussy.

**Shepard:** “NOOOOOO!!!!!”

She pulled back and head-butted Samantha in the chest to knock her off Kasumi.

**Kasumi:** “What the fuck?!”

Kasumi sat up and Shepard tried to kick her in the head. She missed her face but did knock the crown of her head. Utterly enraged, Ashley jumped in and activated their shock collars. Shepard and Samantha writhed on the floor while Ashley screamed at them.

**Ashley:** “HOW DARE YOOOOUUUUU!!!!”

Liara, Miranda and the other strippers rushed to Kasumi’s side. They dotted over her and helped her up while placing the crown back on her head. Kasumi was furious. _No one_ assaulted Queen Kasumi like that. It was time they were seriously punished.

Kasumi walked across the room to her S&M gear. She picked up a horse whip and turned to the two women. She looked very intimidating as she stared at them evilly.

[Picture courtesy of JacksKindaHere (http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/)]

**Kasumi:** “I don’t know if it was Bailey or the Alliance that sent you. Frankly, I don’t care. While you still have some semblance of your original minds, I think you need to be taught a lesson about crossing Queen Kasumi…”

Ashley and Liara grabbed Shepard and Samantha. They held them up while the other strippers brought in two tables. Shepard and Samantha were bent over these tables while Miranda tied them down. When she was done Miranda felt up their fine asses while Ashley and Liara slipped on strap-ons with not one but two massive dildos attached. Something like that was designed to fuck a person’s asshole and pussy at the same time. Painfully, from the size of those dildos. Shepard and Samantha, having seen what was about to come, were now both terrified and struggling against their bonds. But it was no use. They were still too weak to put up a meaningful fight.

They tried to plead with Kasumi again for their release but it fell on deaf ears. Instead of responding Kasumi came around to each of them and gently fanned herself in their direction. Shepard watched Kasumi fan herself on Samantha. Suddenly some of the fear in Samantha’s eyes started to fade. She took a deep breath and an odd smile spread across her face.

**Samantha:** “Mmm…”

Next Kasumi moved over to Shepard. She tried to hold her breath but Kasumi kept fanning herself until Shepard finally gave up. With her first breath Shepard took in Kasumi’s sweet scent again. She felt a warm sensation flow through her body. Her mind grew fuzzy and it became difficult to think…except when she looked at Kasumi.

Golden eyes…

Did Kasumi always have golden eyes? They were…beautiful.

Kasumi straightened up and displayed her full nude body for Shepard. Kasumi’s slim figure…her tits…her delicious lips…everything about her was driving Shepard wild! She was feeling so horny again. She wanted to…

Samantha moaned again. Thinking about her brought Shepard back to her senses again. She gave her head a hard shake and started pleading with Kasumi once again, insisting that no one sent them. They weren’t spies!

Kasumi scoffed at her.

**Kasumi:** “Yeah right! Like I’m going to believe—“

**Shepard:** “WE! ARE NOT! _SPIES_!!! WE CAME HERE TONIGHT FOR SOME _FUN_!!! THAT’S _ALL_!!!”

Shepard’s words echoed through the room and even snapped Samantha out of her stupor. She nodded her head furiously in agreement with Shepard.

Kasumi was stunned by Shepard’s outburst. She and her slaves exchanged confused glances.

**Liara:** “My Queen…I think they’re telling the truth.”

Kasumi slowly approached Shepard and knelt down so they’d be face to face.

**Kasumi:** “So you’re telling me…that your presence here was entirely coincidence? That you had no knowledge of the investigations against me? That if I had just you both alone that nothing would have happened?”

**Shepard & Samantha:** “YES!!!”

Kasumi straightened up and stroked her chin while she thought about this. What would she do? This really was a bizarre coincidence. After thinking about this for several minutes, Kasumi just shrugged.

**Kasumi:** “Eh, who cares? FUCK ‘EM!!!”

Without further ado Ashley and Liara began to fuck their captives with extreme vigor. Shepard and Samantha screamed in pain, pleading with them to stop while at the same time cursing Kasumi. Kasumi took it all with a smile. Miranda and the other strippers set up a big fan behind Kasumi and turned it on. Her pheromones washed over Shepard and Samantha. Ashley and Liara were in heaven as they breathed in their Queen’s delicious sent. Something came over Shepard and Samantha too. The pain they were feeling was intense but it was quickly being replaced by a sense of…longing. Longing for Kasumi. While Ashley and Liara pounded away at their asses, Shepard and Samantha couldn’t take their eyes off Kasumi. She was so…beautiful. They wanted her. They wanted her so much. So very, very much…

Days later Ashley, Liara and Miranda walked down the dark hall to the Queen’s chamber. All three of them had copious amounts of cum running down their legs from the customers they just serviced. Liara had even more cum spread out over her breasts. As she walked she gathered up as much of it as she could on her fingers and licked them clean.

**Ashley:** “Excellent job tonight, my sisters.”

**Liara:** “Yes indeed. Very pleasing.”

**Miranda:** “I hope we’ll be rewarded tonight for our hard work.”

**Ashley:** “I don’t know…our Queen hasn’t had enough of our newest sisters yet…”

The door opened to the Queen’s chamber. Kasumi sat on her throne with her legs spread. Samantha, dressed in stripper boots and gloves and with enlarged tits and ass, knelt before her and eagerly licked her pussy. As she enjoyed Samantha’s tongue Kasumi would grab grapes off the food tray by her throne. The table this tray was on before was gone and was replaced by Shepard. She was dressed in the same outfit as the others with an equally large ass holding up the tray and her huge tits dangling as she knelt on all fours. Kasumi popped another grape in her mouth and smiled at Shepard.

**Kasumi:** “Are you happy being my table, Shepard?”

**Shepard:** “Yes, my Queen! I am honored to be your table. I’ve never been so happy in my life!”

Samantha moaned in agreement, not wanting to stop licking her Queen’s pussy for even a moment.

Ashley, Liara and Miranda were jealous but couldn’t help but smile at the sight of their newest sisters. They were all happy and would love nothing more than to serve Queen Kasumi for the rest of their days.

Ashley’s omni-tool beeped. She pulled up the holo-monitor and spoke to the bartender.

**Ashley:** “What is it?”

**Bartender:** “We’ve got trouble out front. Some human woman covered in tattoos is making a mess. People are calling her ‘Jack’. What should we do with her?”

Ashley looked up at her Queen. Kasumi smiled evilly and nodded. Ashley smiled back and told the bartender to have Lisa invite Jack into the backroom.

**Kasumi:** “This should be interesting!”

**_To Be Endless…_ **

This series is dedicated to JacksKindaHere as thanks for all his help, support and contributions to my stories!

Please follow and support him as well on his Tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/


End file.
